


I'll Be Your Best Kept Secret

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au where liam and louis meet on tumblr and fall in love and meet at one of louis' games and liam gets kicked out and angst happens.</p><p>or the one where i completely lost control of this fic and 10,000+ word fic and it's way too fucking long but it kind of wrote itself after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't even know how this turned into the mammoth fic that it is. i am genuinely sorry for this and if i wasn't so exhausted from writing it then i would go back and edit half of this shit out. so im sorry for my laziness. i also wrote this over the course of like a month or more so im sorry if its choppy and stuff, that's probably why.

Liam wasn't one for social media not only because she is incredibly busy but also because she is not the best with computers. Despite all this though she somehow ended up on tumblr and she mainly uses it to help her sleep and if she's feeling particularly lazy in the morning she'll lay in bed and scroll and scroll and scroll. She isn't entirely sure why this website helps so much; she figures its because while she's on the site her shoulders relax, her mind stops reeling and the pressures from her teachers and family disappear. After her classes, shifts at the coffee shop, training at the gym for her boxing matches and hours of homework Liam just needs something to take her mind off of everything and for her it's tumbr.

So after all of her homework is done and she's showered and ready to just collapse, she puts on a movie and climbs into bed plugging her phone in and opening her tumblr app. Tonight is no different and since she trained extra hard tonight she's hoping she'll fall fast asleep. Half an hour later she was still wide awake so she pulled her phone from under her pillow and got on tumblr. As she was scrolling she noticed that a blog she follows reblogs a lot of stuff from this one blog and Liam always likes it so she decides to check out the blog and scrolls enough to decide to follow this person. Apparently they're pretty popular because most of their blog is replied to questions or replies to her own posts. Liam doesn't really see the point of having a lot of followers or anything but she doesn't dwell on it for long and goes back to her dashboard to scroll some more until her eyelids get heavy enough for her to sleep.

++

Louis moved her head to the best of the song randomly dancing as she hit refresh and waited for new posts to appear on her dash. She reblogged a few things and answered a few questions before decided to look through her followers to see if there was anyone interesting to follow. Her blue eyes scanned the page and one url stuck out to her; leeeeyum.

To Louis it sounded like whoever this person was, was lusting after someone with the name Lee and well Louis didn't think there was anyone attractive named Lee. Louis decided to check out this persons blog and instantly groaned at the terrible theme; she didn't want to be a theme snob but since she makes themes sometimes she couldn't really help it. Despite the complete lack of allure theme wise, this person had a nice enough blog and Louis was pretty sure this person was a girl though she couldn't be certain. It didnt really matter if she was a girl or not but having hot girls on her dash was never a bad thing, ever. Since there was no description about this person Louis figured she'd message them and say hi anyway; thankfully they had their ask open.

After a few more hours of being online and talking to all of her friends Louis' mom called her down for dinner. Louis didn't see the point in it because they would hardly talk and her mom would sigh and Louis would check her phone under the table and eventually Louis would finish eating and clean up her dishes and go back upstairs. Its not like they had a terrible relationship it's just. It's just that her mom has watched Louis retreat the past few months and she's incredibly worried about her daughter and she doesn't know what to do. She'll ask about school or football or her music but she hardly gets anything back.

And for Louis she realized she may not be the person her mom thinks she is. As in Louis is 99.99% sure she is lesbian and that would destroy her mother and she doesn't know what to do. So Louis got a tumblr and ended up really enjoying it and made tons of friends and was accepted and she could be herself and that's the most important thing for Louis. She can be the goofy, confident, outgoing and gay girl she is and people accept and love her for that. So yeah her grades might have slipped a little and she may not be as into football as she used to be and she may spend all day and night on her computer but she's talking with friends and she's having fun and she's feeling free and that's all that matters to Louis.

++

It's a Sunday night and Liam already finished her homework Friday night and she's already done all of her laundry and cleaned her room and trained so she gets to relax. She knows her parents want her to hang out with them but she would prefer to spend the night under the comforts of her covers so after dinner she excused herself to her room. She put Batman Begins into her DVD player and grabbed her laptop from her desk, settling into bed and starting her computer. She checked her email and Facebook both boring her before watching some of her favorite boxer's videos on youtube. After a few of those she decided to go on tumblr for the first time all weekend. The first thing she noticed when she logged on was the small red box with the number 1 in it, she knew it was a message and it sent her into a panic because she couldn't think of anyone who would want to talk to her. She didn't even think people followed her (ten do actually). When she didn't think she was going to pass out from anxiety she finally clicked on the icon and her eyes got wide. The popular blog (thetommo) she followed the other day messaged her simply saying 'hello! I'm louis!' Liam decided to reply since she didn’t want to be rude and just said hi and introduced herself.

She wasn't sure if she would get a reply so she went back to her dash and started scrolling. After a while she stopped paying attention to her computer and focused on the movie but once her favorite part was over with she finally got back to her computer and noticed she had another message.

thetommo asked:  
Liam! Hi! So you must be the leeeeyum in your URL, yeah?

Liam quirked an eyebrow because of course she is, what kind of silly question was that? She replied with a simple 'yeah aha' and decided to look at Louis' blog again especially since she's on her computer. Liam was kind of impressed to be honest because her blog looks good; its all white and easy to navigate which is good for Liam. On the side of Louis' blog is a small picture of the TOMS logo but instead of it saying TOMS it says TOMLINSON and Liam figures this Tomlinson person and 'the tommo' must be the same person. Liam clicks on the link that reads 'tags' and decides to look through Louis' 'face' tag to see what they look like. Liam wasn't sure why she was surprised to see that Louis is in fact a girl especially seeing as how Liam has a boys name as well. Louis is well, very very pretty with short feathery hair and bright blue eyes and long lashes. She seems short but fit, she honestly reminds Liam of a pixie and Liam can't help but find it cute.

It doesn't surprise Liam that she thought Louis is cute because she's been having these thoughts for a while now. Not just Louis though but Tiffany in her boxing class and Danielle in her drama class and Shay in her calculus class. They're all girls and they're all beautiful and they all make Liam's heart flutter and her palms sweat a little. She doesn't really know what to do with these feelings so instead of recognizing them she tells herself its just because pretty girls intimate her which to an extent is true but if she was being honest with herself she would admit she's a lesbian but that's a bit drastic for Liam right now.

Liam figured going deep into Louis' face tag is entirely way too creepy but she kept hitting 'next' and the knot in her stomach kept twisting. Through her creeping she realized that Tomlinson is actually Louis' last name and she plays football which explains the flag on her sidebar and the nickname Tommo. Another thing Liam realized was that Louis had two best friends; a blonde guy who looks so boyishly handsome and a tall brunette with long curly brown hair. Instantly looking at the blonde she knew her boxing partner, Zayn, would be all over him if he could get his hands on him.

Liam reached the end of Louis' face tag and went back to her dash hoping the knot would go away since she wasn't studying the shine in Louis' eyes anymore. Instead however it got worse when she noticed another message.

thetommo asked:  
oh cool! you have a nice blog!

Liam rolled her eyes because she did not have a nice blog but she appreciated Louis being nice anyway. Liam replied again and this time simply waited for the message and she didn't have to wait long.

thetommo asked:  
oh gosh thank you! I actually make themes!! if you want a simple design like mine I can link you to where the theme is?

Liam couldn't help but laugh because it was obvious Louis was trying to tell Liam that her blog looked terrible without being too harsh about it. Again, Liam replied and focused on the movie just awaiting a reply.

thetommo asked:  
oh, it's really easy though. I can show you if you want? Or if you trust a stranger you just met I could do it for you. Just gimme your log in and I'll change it for you.

Liam figured she probably should have hesitated and thought about giving Louis her information but there was something about Louis that told Liam she could trust her. Besides its just tumblr and if it gets weird she can just delete her blog and get another website or something. So Liam replied with her information and told Louis to have fun.

++

One thing Louis could draw about Liam is that she is far too trusting. It's not like Louis would do anything rude or something to Liam's blog it's just the possibility is there and most people use the same password for everything so essentially Louis could have the potential to access all of Liam's sites. She won't of course because that's weird but she just hopes Liam is being safe. It immediately strikes Louis as odd that she cares so much about Liam but she blames it on the innocent vibe she gets from her.

About ten minutes later Louis was done with Liam's blog and signed out and into her own blog and messaged Liam telling her it was done and asked if she liked it.

leeeeyum asked:  
Oh wow Louis it looks great! thank you so much!!! You are so nice.

Louis smiled and giggled and typed out a response before replying to some other asks.

leeeeyum asked:  
alright I'm off to bed, I've got early morning training to go to. I guess I'll talk to you later? Night Louis.

Louis frowned upset that Liam is going to bed even though they definitely don't know each other and they hadn't talked for long. Louis messaged her back anyway and decided to catch up on Breaking Bad for the night.

++

Just because Liam talked to someone a little bit she knew she couldn't change her strict routine and with a match coming up it only got stricter. So Liam ended up not going on tumblr for a couple of days. She wasn't sure if she should reach out to Louis but Louis did ask what kind of training and although its been days she decided to message her anyway explaining that she does boxing at her dads gym.

thetommo asked:  
you box? wow that's very athletic of you. I play footie so its nice to see someone else actually go into the real world.

Liam snickered and replied trying to play it off that she totally didn't know that. While she waited for a reply she started scrolling and ended up falling asleep with her phone in her hands.

++

leeeeyum asked:  
Oh my gosh Louis, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I must have been more exhausted than I realized.

Louis grinned because of course Liam would feel guilty for sleeping and not saying goodnight because that's just how innocent Liam is and Louis thinks its the cutest thing. It's not though, it can't be. Because Louis doesn't know this person, has hardly had a real conversation and Louis doesn't even know what Liam looks like and even if she's 87% sure Liam is a girl there is still a 13% chance Liam is in fact a boy and Louis won't allow her feelings to develop until she knows Liam is a girl. She shouldn't allow her feelings to develop at all but Louis has a tendency of having a crush on someone who is completely unattainable.

Louis would like to say she didnt sit on the computer for most of the evening awaiting a reply from Liam but that would also be a complete lie and Louis could already sense this getting out of control. Although Louis ran fifteen laps at practice today as well as some other exercises Louis decides to go for a run before the sun sets completely. Louis slipped off her shirt and put on one of her many sports bra, slipping a tank top over it and grabbing her football jacket. She instantly felt cold changing from her sweatpants to running pants but she knew she would warm up soon so she started running. She dug her shoes from her gym bag, grabbing her phone and headphones as well before declaring herself ready for another run. Louis quickly yelled in the house that she was going for a run and shut the door, harder than intended. Louis allowed the beats of the music and the ache in her calves drown out all thoughts of Liam.

++

Liam told herself she wouldn't go on tumblr everyday just to see if Louis messaged her but that plan didn't really work out seeing as how she talked to Louis every day for a week straight. Louis ended up having a soccer game and Liam had a boxing match so they didn't get to talk until the following week. The weekend apart though didn't seem to falter their growing friendship instead they were able to connect over both winning in their sports and talked about the pros and cons of being in a solo and team sport.

Liam wasn't sure when it happened exactly but suddenly talking to Louis was all she could think about and it was the only thing she looked forward to nowadays. It was nice to have a girl friend who seemed to actually understand her; her music taste, her humor, her drive to succeed and most importantly its nice to just have someone to talk to that wasn't Zayn or her parents. Louis seemed to really listen and care about Liam and it made Liam's heart swell and have butterflies in her stomach at the thought of that. Deep down she knew she had small feelings for Louis but she wasn't quite ready to admit that yet.

Liam was never one to really rely on looks to develop feelings on someone and the same applied for her feelings about Louis. It just kind of helped that Louis happens to be the fittest person Liam has ever seen. Without thinking Liam automatically liked the newest picture that Louis posted of herself before realizing how obvious and creepy the act probably is so she unliked the picture as fast as she could.

++

Louis' heart definitely lurched at the sight of Liam liking her picture. She knows its not that big of a deal but its something and it makes her heart flutter and that's enough. When she refreshed the page however Liam's note disappeared from Louis' picture and well that wasn't expected. Louis couldn't just leave it alone though so when Liam finally replied she asked if she decided she didn't like the picture after all.

leeeeyum asked:  
what? no louis, it was a cute picture I just thought it might have been weird if I liked it...

Louis giggled and shook her head, if Liam gets anymore endearing Louis was going to, well she wasn't sure but it'd probably end up with Louis having a massive crush. It was a long shot Louis knows this but she's ready to put a face to a name so she finally asks Liam to see a picture of her.

leeeeyum asked:  
I mean sure. I never really thought about putting a picture up but I will for you. Just give me a second okay?

Louis let out a squeal excited to see a picture of Liam and started refreshing ready to see this picture. After a few minutes of Louis finally refreshing the page Liam's picture showed up and wow she's definitely a girl. A beautiful girl with long crazy curly hair and warm brown eyes and a fit body. The picture must be some type of picture for her fitness because she's wearing a thin white tank top and short black shorts showing off her long lean legs and honestly Louis could hardly contain herself because Liam is hot.

Louis couldn't help but reblog it and put it in a special tag for Liam because wow. Once she felt like she was done freaking out over how sexy Liam actually is she finally replied.

++

Things have changed ever since Louis called Liam hot but it’s not a bad different quite the opposite actually. They're talking more and more about their personal lives and complimenting each other more and they also use pet names.

Liam is tired of only talking to Louis at night but she doesn't know how to ask for Louis' number without sounding like a fool but she didn't have to wait long. It was a Tuesday morning, Liam will probably always remember that, she was just checking her messages on the app while she brushed her teeth and saw the new message from Louis saying something about not being able to be on the computer much due to football practice but she’d still have her phone on her and to text her anytime she wanted; of course anytime Liam wanted was 24/7.

Liam wasn’t sure when Louis sent the message and in case she just sent it Liam waited about an hour to actually text Louis. She thought she was going to have a heart attack from nerves about texting while in class but once her phone buzzed with a message back from Louis, she didn’t bother being nervous anymore. That’s just the kind of effect Louis had on her.

From that first text that was sent they continued to talk all day and night much like they did on tumblr but now they didn't have to wait to talk to the other girl. After a few weeks of straight texting Louis decided to call Liam and it was strange for both of them but it also didn't stop them from calling one another every night. Phone calls eventually turned into Skype calls and Skype calls eventually lead to Liam virtually meeting Niall and Harry and Louis meeting Zayn and eventually Louis was hinting at them finally meeting. They weren't that far from one another and Louis' crush on Liam was definitely apparent and she felt it was time.

Liam however never acknowledged Louis' hints because she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet and sure she could just tell Louis that but saying it will definitely imply feelings and that's what Liam is afraid of. It isn't that easy having a crush on someone that you've never met but its also the easiest way of not getting hurt. It's a shitty excuse she knows and Zayn reminds her of it but not only is there the chance of being hurt by Louis but disappointing her parents. Talking and becoming friends with Louis has made Liam more accepting of her sexuality but her parents still won't be okay with it and her dad could stop allowing her to train at his gym or worse he could disown her and Liam could really hurt her mom and she doesn't know if she'll ever be ready to do that. So she ignores Louis' hints and even suggestions of when to meet Liam says she can't because of her hectic schedule and she knows she's hurting Louis' feelings but she just doesn't know what to do.

++

At practice one day Liam was pushing herself harder than she should have. It's just that she's hardly talked to Louis this past week because Louis is prepping for a big game and Liam is frustrated because she misses Louis; plain and simple, she misses her. So Liam takes her frustrations out at training and it ends with Louis going to the hospital for excruciating pain in her wrist. Her father was in the middle of training Zayn so he told Liam to call her mother and have her drive her to the hospital so with tears streaming down her face she called her mom and had to convince her to drive her to the hospital. She found out she tore a ligament in her wrist and would be out for a month; missing two tournaments. Her father wasn't happy and yelled at her for two hours straight about not being careful and doing this on purpose. She called Louis that night sobbing and wishing she was with her and knew it was time.

Liam wanted it to be a surprise though so she talked to Harry via tumblr and arranged the whole thing. She told her parents she was going with Zayn to visit his cousin who also boxed and would be back late. Somehow her parents believed her and agreed that she could go. So the following Saturday Liam woke up early and got ready for the day. She wanted to look cute but she couldn't look too dressed up to make her parents question where she was going. Liam decided on a simple white long sleeve shirt with a scarf, a black pea coat, her tightest jeans and black boots. She quickly said goodbye to her parents and walked to the train station near her house the reality of what's happening finally hitting her. Louis had early practice so she wasn't able to text her on the train but instead texted Harry to arrange the finishing touches.

After an hour train journey she was finally there and looking around for Niall and Harry who agreed to pick her up. She felt weird meeting Louis' friends before meeting Louis but she reminded herself this was all to surprise Louis which made her feel better about it. Walking to the parking lot, she spotted Niall and Harry and smiled widely walking right up to them and giving them each a big hug. Liam arrived with enough time to get some lunch before going to the game so they decided to go to Nando's, not like there was much of a choice since Niall insisted. Hanging out with Niall and Harry and feeling completely welcomed made Liam even more excited to finally meet Louis and gave her faith that it wouldn't be too awkward. After they finished their lunch Niall drove them to the local football pitch and sat down on the first row of bleachers; usually Niall and Harry sit in the back but because Liam is there with them they decided to make an exception. After almost a forty five minute wait the teams came onto the pitch to stretch and do some last minute practicing and it only took Liam seconds to spot Louis. Liam's heart started beating faster and faster and she was sure Harry and Niall could hear it too. A wide smile appeared on Liam's lips that she desperately tried to hide but to no avail. Liam was so transfixed on Louis that she didn't realize Harry and Niall were screaming Louis' name until Louis was looking over and making eye contact with Liam. Liam's grin grew and she waved, loving the look of shock on Louis' face. Liam wasn't expecting Louis to stop practicing and run to her and tackle her in a hug but she wasn't going to deny it.

"You're here." Louis whispered in Liam's ear holding her tightly.

"I'm here." Liam repeated hugging her just as tight, nuzzling her head into Louis' shoulder.

"I can't believe it, you're really here."

Liam smiled, tightening her grip. "I'm really here love."

"TOMLINSON!" Her coach screamed making Louis jump.

She sighed and kissed the base of Liam's neck and pulled away, "Stay?"

Liam smiled and nodded, hoping her cheeks didn't give away how on fire she feels. Louis smiled in return and kissed her cheek and began to walk away.

"Good luck little one!" Liam called after her, Louis looking back and grinning.

Louis didn't need luck as it turned out; she performed wonderfully and scored three goals to help her team win 4 to 1. Louis celebrated with her team mates before running to the stands and hugged Liam yet again.

"Congratulations Lou!! You did so well."

Louis grinned, "Thanks Leeyum! So what’s the game plan? How long can you stay?” Louis questioned. 

“I can stay pretty late; the last train I can take is at eleven.”

“Wicked.” Louis grinned, her hand reaching out and playing with the zipper of Liam’s jacket. “Since I didn’t know this was happening I have nothing planned.” Louis giggled. “But we can just go back to mine and figure something out, yeah?”

Liam nodded in agreement but Harry spoke up, “I actually have a surprise for you. Kind of. I told Ed about Liam coming up to surprise you and how you’ll have a full house and how it might not be the best idea to bring Liam home and he said since we’ll be going to a show tonight you guys can hang out in his flat.”

“Wait, really?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I mean come on Lou. You’re sisters are going to be hanging off Liam’s every word and they’ll never leave you alone. And you’re mom…” Harry trailed off.

Louis frowned momentarily but replaced it with a smile, “Yeah you’re right. Going to Ed’s would be wonderful.”

Liam looked confused but Louis just rubbed her back and smiled at her hoping she’ll just trust her. 

“When are you going to Ed’s? Can we just all go together?” Louis questioned.

“I’ve got to catch the train in like half an hour actually.” 

“Oh, I don’t know if I’ll be ready by then. I mean I can try?”

“Well how about I take Liam with me and you come up on the next one?”

Louis frowned again but she knows the second Liam steps through her doorway her mom and sisters would be all over her and that’s not fair of Liam so Louis just nods and agrees it’s a good plan.

Liam falters though, “I don’t mind waiting for you. I mean…” she trailed off not wanting to seem desperate to stay with her every second. “I don’t…I just…I can wait.” Liam finally speaks, her cheeks tinting pink. 

Louis smiled softly and clutched at Liam’s shirt, “I know love, I get it but this is for the best okay? I’ll go as fast as I can.” 

Liam nodded and smiled softly in return, “Okay.”

Louis grinned, “That’s my girl.” 

“We should head out Liam.” Harry said hating to interrupt their moment. 

“Okay.” Liam said turning to face Louis again. “I’ll see you soon?”

Louis nodded, “Definitely.”

Louis reached her other arm out and brought Liam closer to her so she could hug her close and much like before Louis kissed Liam’s neck before letting go.

“See you soon love.”

Liam smiled, “See you soon love.”

Liam was itching to see Louis again the second they parted ways but he just had to remind herself she’d be seeing her soon. She wasn’t sure if it’d be too much to text Louis but she couldn’t help it and sent her a text congratulating Louis again. She made small talk with Harry for the train journey and graciously thanked Harry’s boyfriend Ed for allowing them to hang out in his flat. Harry and Ed shortly after they showed up leaving Liam alone in the flat; not really knowing what to do. She slipped off her jacket and shoes, folding her jacket over her shoes by the door before walking around but not looking around so she wasn’t being intrusive.   
After what felt like forever Louis texted her saying she was only a few minutes away and Liam would be lying if she said she wasn’t waiting right by the door. Finally Louis sent Liam a text telling her she just walked into the building so Liam tried to actual casual and hang back a bit, standing in the kitchen instead of right by the door. The second the door opened Louis was calling for Liam and Liam was running to Louis and wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl. 

“Missed you.” Louis whispered.

Liam smiled and took a deep breathe, burying her face into Louis’ hair that smelled just like a mix of pomegranate and apple. 

“Missed you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Sh, we’re not having this argument.” Liam said hugging her even tighter. 

Louis laughed and bit Liam’s neck, nibbling there for a few seconds and kissing the spot she was just nibbling at. She pulled away but Liam didn’t let her pull away completely, they were only inches apart. Liam closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Louis’ moving her hands into Louis’ hair and massaging her scalp. Louis lifted her face up just enough so that she could press her lips against Liam in the ghost of a kiss. Liam took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

“Sh baby, don’t worry about it now, we’ve got all day.” 

“Promise?”

“Absolutely.”

Liam sighed and nodded, “Okay.”

Louis smiled and kissed her lightly again. “Now how about some food, yeah? I’m starving.”

Liam giggled, “Yeah, I’m hungry too.”

“Wanna order some pizza?”

Liam smiled and nodded, “Yeah that sounds good.”

“Pizza always sounds good.” Louis clarified walking over to the couch and taking her bag off, getting her laptop out of it and going straight to the domino’s site. “What kind of pizza do you want?”

“Just get whatever you want babe.”

Louis rolled her eyes, “Come on just tell me, we’ll order two.”

Liam finally relented and told Liam what pizza she likes (extra cheese) and Louis called her boring but Liam didn’t really mind, she was a bit boring compared to Louis. Louis ordered a Hawaiian and cheese sticks and a liter of coke despite Liam’s protests of not being able to drink all of it. Liam tried to pay but Louis just waved her off and told her they needed to take a picture for tumblr. While the girls waited for their pizza they scrolled through Louis’ blog, took more pictures, and answered a few people’s asks who were freaking out that they actually met. 

Once their pizza arrived Louis logged into her Netflix account and decided to watch some episodes of Bob’s Burgers. When they ate as much pizza as their stomachs would allow and cuddled up together on the couch; Liam tucked into Louis’ side finally feeling safe and free. Being wrapped up in Louis’ arms made her feel on top of the world, made her feel like she could finally be who she truly is. She feels loved and cared for and she feels like she is home. 

++

“Please don’t go.” Louis whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Liam spoke, “I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll hang out again, yes?”

“Definitely.” 

Louis took a deep breath, “Okay.’

“Kiss me.” Liam said just above a whisper. 

And Louis did, how she’s dreamed of and how she’s wanted to since she saw first her. Louis’ hands wrapped around Liam’s waist; slipping just under her shirt to press against her lower back. Liam’s hands tangled in Louis’ short hair and she brought herself as close to Louis as possible. 

“Come back to me.”

++

Liam wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to be able to see Louis again she just knew she had to. She was in luck however when her parents had to go to an all-day conference one Saturday so Liam was free to do whatever she pleased. Of course she went to see Louis and they spent the day in Louis’ city, playing a bit of footie, shopping around, having lunch and stealing kisses when they could. It was just as hard as the first time to depart from one another, if not more difficult but they promised to see each other soon. Liam knew it was a bad idea, she knew it but she couldn’t not see Louis and although she was risking a lot, too much even she had to see Louis. So she made excuses every Saturday and went to see Louis. Her dad was oblivious to it all actually believing her lies but she could tell her mom was starting to think something was up. Liam knew she should just stay home a few Saturdays here and there but she couldn’t. She needed Louis and Louis needed her and she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t. 

Liam was panicking the day she found out she could start working out again because training meant no free time and no free time meant no sneaking off to see Louis and she’s gotten so comfortable with the thought of seeing Louis every weekend that she isn’t sure how to handle it all. Her mom picked her up from the hospital worried because Liam was crying and her mom thought it was bad news but through her tears Liam had to explain that it wasn’t because of training but she wasn’t ready to tell her mom about Louis so she just cried and cried until she got home. She was going to lock herself in her room but her mom followed and told Liam to sit on her bed. Her mom sat next to her and held one of Liam’s hands in hers. 

“Does this have anything to do with the frequent trips to Doncaster?” 

Liam’s heart rate picked up, “Wh-what?”

Her mom sighed, “I know you haven’t been studying or doing whatever else you’ve been lying to me about. I was putting some money in your bank because I picked up some extra shifts for Lindsay in the office and I saw all the transactions for the train stations. I am upset that you have been lying to us but I promise that if you tell me exactly where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing I won’t be mad.”

Liam cried harder and she shook her head, “Please don’t make me.”

“Liam, dear, you’ve been lying to us for the past month about where you’ve been. I deserve to know the truth.”

She was right, Liam knew it and she doesn’t want to disappoint her mom or upset her and honestly her mom stresses about her job, her dad and her too much as it is so she decides to tell her and hope for the best.

“I’ve been with Louis.”

Her mom sighed, “Where did you meet this boy?”

Liam let out a sob and shook her head, “Louis is a girl.”

“Okay, well where did you meet her? At school? Why lie about it?”

“I met her online, mom. I met her online and we were just friends. I promise we were just friends, someone to talk to every once in a while but then we became really close and she’s my best friend and I wanted to meet her but I was nervous. So I didn’t and I said no and I said no and finally I couldn’t take it so I went. I went to see her play at her football game and we hung out and it was so hard mom. It was so hard to leave her and I couldn’t just not see her so I’ve been going to see her and please don’t be upset with me. Please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to like her I promise.”

Liam’s mom was shocked of course but all she could focus on was that her daughter was so upset she couldn’t stop sobbing so she wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forth like she did as a child. Liam ended up falling asleep so her mom let her be and went to the kitchen to make her favorite meal. When Liam woke up her eyes were sore and she was pretty disoriented and just sad in general. She left her room and walked into the kitchen to see her mom finishing up the food.

“How’d you sleep?”

Liam shrugged, “Okay.”

“I made us some food, how about you sit down okay?”

Liam merely nodded and sat at the kitchen table picking at her jeans while she waited for her mom and the food.

“So,” Liam’s mom started putting her food in front of her and sat down, “tell me about this Louis girl.”

“Uhm.”

Her mom laughed, “It’s not a quiz, Li. I just want to know more about her.”

“I’m confused, I thought…I thought you would be upset with me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am upset with you but not because you like a girl.”

“Really?”

“Really. I mean it’s a not that big of a shock.” Her mom shrugged, “You’ve never really talked about boys or male celebrities other than boxers and well Li, you box.” 

Liam laughed, “So you’re not mad at me for liking a girl? Just that I lied to you.”

“Correct.”

“Are you going to tell dad?”

“No, I won’t but you are grounded for two weeks and the next time you want to go see your girlfriend you have to tell me where you are going.”

“Mom!” Liam blushed, “She’s not. No, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“No?”

Liam sighed, “No, not yet.”

“Tell me about her, Li.”

++

Louis was worried. She was worried because Liam had to tell her mom about them and it went well and Louis is worried. From what she’s heard and seen and what she knows to be true for her own family parents don’t just accept girls who like girls. Especially when they’ve met online. So Louis is worried that Liam’s mom will take it all back or she’ll tell Liam’s dad and that is obviously a bad decision since they won’t even tell them now and the more they hide this the worse its going to be when he finds out because not only is Liam hiding it but her mom and this is just bad. And Louis is worried she’s worried sick and her grades are slipping a little and she’s distracted when she’s at practice and her mom is getting on her case more and more and yeah she’s worried. She’s also worried because now it’s more real and she feels like she should tell her mom. 

Liam hasn’t even hinted at wanting Louis to tell her own mom but Louis feels like she should. She owes it to Liam but her mom is under so much stress as it is and she knows her mom isn’t the biggest supporter of gay people. While she’s never come out and said she hates gay people she never really says anything good either. She doesn’t want to cause any more problems and she just doesn’t want to ruin anything. If her mom were to kick her out, which would be extreme but it could happen, then Louis wouldn’t have anywhere to go and that’s what scares her. She loves her mom, she loves her sisters and she honestly isn’t sure if her mom can take care of her sisters by herself. There’s a lot at risk and she has to be sure it’s the right time to tell her mom.

It’s not ideal, lying to her mom and feelings guilty that Liam’s mom is the only one who knows but she just can’t. She’s not ready and she hates that.

++

Liam felt guilty for lying to her mom for so long so she’s been helping around the house more and working harder at training as to not make her dad suspicious. She’s got a match coming up so she’s hardly had time to talk to Louis and she feels really bad for it. Louis seemed to understand however since she’s got football so she understands how tough training can be. The Saturday of her match Liam didn’t think anything of it; it was just another match she needed to win. She was so wrapped up getting ready for the match that she didn’t notice the little pixie in the crowd cheering the loudest for her until she was winning and she nearly cried at the sight. When she was able to Liam wanted to run over to Louis and kiss her until her lips were sore but she knew it was a bad decision. Instead she walked over to her parents and hugged them asking her mom to talk with her in the changing rooms. 

“Mom, she’s here.” Liam rushed out trying to take the tape off her hands.

“I know.”

“No, mom you don’t get it. She’s-wait…what?”

“She contacted me through facebook asking if it was alright if she came. I said yes of course and now she’s here.”

“Mom, you’re amazing. Thank you, I can’t believe this. But what about dad?”

“Your father and I are going to a dinner party at my work.”

Liam’s mouth dropped and she looked like she was about to cry. “Mom, I..are you serious?”

“Yes I am. I’m trusting you Liam Payne. No funny business, got it? She needs to be out of the house before nine, okay? Not because I don’t want her there but because your father will be wanting to be home around that time.”

Liam hugged her mom tightly thanking her over and over again. “Of course. Now I’m going to leave and accidentally instruct her to the bathrooms.” Her mom winked and kissed her daughters forehead. 

Liam took a deep breath and started to take off the rest of her kit and finally looked up to see Louis walking in. She dropped everything in her hands and smiled at her, Louis’ smile reaching her eyes as she walked in further and kissed her. 

“That was so hot, you did so well. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Liam smiled into the kiss, “Thank you so much. I can’t believe you asked my mom to come here.”

“Baby of course. You’re always coming up to see me, I wanted to come see you as well. God that was so hot.”

Liam blushed and lightly hit Louis’ arm, “Don’t be silly.”

Louis feigned being offended, “I’m not silly.”

Liam rolled her eyes, “I need to shower really quick then we can go.”

Louis nodded, “Can I stay in here?”

Liam nodded, “Of course.”

After Liam showered and got ready they hung out around town until her mom texted her letting her know the house is empty. When they got to Liam’s house they put on a movie and curled up together in her bed and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Just like her mom requested Louis was out of the house by nine with a promise to see each other soon.

++

Things seemed to get a little easier after Louis went to see her, Liam’s mom helped them out whenever she could and just having her support made the girls feel better about the distance. Things were going so well in fact that Louis was having doubts it would stay that way. She had a bad feeling in her gut and she truly wished it wasn’t there. Louis was spending everyday just waiting for the moment that would turn it all around, the moment that would ruin everything. It was almost a month after she went down to see Liam that it finally happened. 

Liam was getting ready for school when she could hear her parents yelling from downstairs which is rare, her parents have never yelled at each other. They’ve had arguments but Liam has never once heard them yell and it was pretty scary for Liam to hear. She wanted to go see if her mom was okay see if she could help but then she heard it. 

“You’ve been hiding the fact that my daughter is gay!” 

Liam stopped moving, her books falling from her hands, her heart rate picking up and tears filling her eyes. She didn’t want to hear anymore but it seemed like the yelling was just getting worse.

“It’s bad enough that she’s hiding it from me but you as well!! I trusted you! How could you hide the fact that my daughter is a faggot?!”

Liam felt like she was punched in the stomach and it took everything in her not to fall apart in that moment. She finally started moving and grabbed her phone and texted Louis. 

To: babe  
He knows, Lou. He knows.

Seconds later the yelling stopped and heavy footsteps were heard going from the kitchen up the stairs and suddenly her dad was storming in her room.

“So you’re a faggot?” he asked.

Liam’s eyes grew wide and she glanced behind him hoping her mom would come in and save the day. 

“I…dad, please don’t be upset with me. I’m still your little girl, I’m still your daughter. I’m still Liam.” 

He shook his head, “You’re nothing but a faggot now. How could you? I’ve never asked you to do anything and look what you’ve done?”

“You’ve never asked me to do anything? Are you joking? You’ve pushed me into so many things I haven’t wanted to do but I’ve done them because you’ve asked.”

“Don’t you dare talk back to me!”

Liam opened her mouth to yell again but closed it and crossed her arms over chest.

“I did not raise you to be some dyke! I raised you to be a champion! How could you have done this to me? I will not have a dyke on my team nor in my house hold. Get out.”

“Geoff!” Her mother yelled. “You can not kick our daughter out of our house!”

“Yes I can. This is my fucking house and I won’t allow it. Get your faggot ass out of here now.”

Liam looked at her mom who was trying to talk some sense into her dad but it wasn’t working and her dad kept yelling over her and Liam couldn’t take this anymore. She finally just ran out of the house and all the way to the tube station. Once she was on a train to Doncaster she finally texted Louis.

To: babe   
He kicked me out Louis, he called me a faggot. Fuck I’m on my way.

++

Louis stared at her phone, her heart thumping out of her chest as she stared at the message. Harry and Niall were trying to talk to her but she wasn’t hearing what they were saying all she could think about was Liam and making sure she is okay.

“Geeze Louis, is my story that horrid?” harry asked pouting.

“No, I, it’s not. Fuck Haz, I’m sorry. He knows, shit, he knows fucking fuck fuck!” Louis yelled. 

“Whoa, who knows? Who is he?” Niall questioned.

“Liam’s dad. Liam and her mom were keeping it from him and he knows and I don’t know how but fuck!”

“Is she okay?”

“He kicked her out and she’s on her way, that’s all I know. Fucking shit, I knew this would happen. I knew something bad was going to happen.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. Just calm down okay?” Harry said reaching out and running a hand through Louis’ hand, “Liam is going to need you to be calm. She needs you okay? So just take a deep breath alright. What’s good is that she’s safe and she’s coming to see you. She’s safe, okay and she’ll be with you soon and you can take care of her.”

Louis kept taking deep breaths and focused on Harry running her hands through her hair, “Okay yeah, she’s safe. That’s good.”

“Yeah it is and she’s coming here.”

Louis nodded, “I need to go to the train station. I’m not going to school, I can’t. Not with everything happening. I have to go.”

“Lou, she won’t be here an hour.” Niall tried to tell her.

“I know but I can’t just sit here, I want to be sure I’m there when she gets there. Just tell the teachers I’m sick or something. I’ll talk to you guys later.” 

Louis left her friends and practically ran out of the school and to her car. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t speed to the train station but she just needed to get there as soon as she could. It was an antagonizing wait and when Liam was finally in her arms, Liam broke down in sobs. 

“Sh baby, it’s going to be okay. You’re with me now. It’ll be okay.”

Liam loosened her grip on Louis and nodded, “I’m sorry for coming I just didn’t know where else to go and it was instinct.”

“hey, hey it’s okay. I’m happy you’re here. Granted I wish it was under different circumstances but I’m happy you came to me. Now come on, let’s go back to mine.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“What’s a good idea is taking care of you; let me do that, okay?”

Liam merely nodded and allowed Louis to lead her to her car. Louis kept her hand on Liam’s thigh as she drove back to her home. Once there Louis helped her out of the car and inside. The twins were instantly running down the stairs yelling about who was inside. Liam looked incredibly frazzled and Louis felt bad, she really did. So she did her best of turning down the twins to play and only gave minimal answers to who Liam is. Her mom came rushing down the stairs though as well.

“Louis, what are you doing here? Who is this?”

“Mom, this is Liam. I know you don’t know her but she needs my help okay? I just need you to let me go upstairs with her and let me help her and I promise you I’ll explain everything.”

Liam started crying again feeling guilty for making Louis tell her mom about her when she still wasn’t ready. Louis’ mom didn’t look convinced but instead she just nodded and moved out of the way so they could get past. Once inside Louis’ room, Louis helped Liam change into some pajamas and climbed into bed. Liam retold Louis everything that happened and voiced her worries for her family and her mom. While talking Liam started crying again and she could hardly breathe so Louis held her tightly and rubbed her back as she softly sang to get her to calm down. Liam didn’t want to sleep, she didn’t and she told Louis as much but Louis didn’t answer, she just kept going as she was and eventually Liam fell asleep. 

Louis tucked Liam into the bed and went to find her mom who was getting the twins settled in the living room with a movie. When her mom saw her she told the twins she’d be in to check on them and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table motioning Louis to sit down. The second Louis was sitting she started from the beginning and explained everything. 

++

“Louis?” Liam questioned once she finally woke up. 

Louis glanced from her computer down at Liam and softly smiled, “Morning sleepyhead, how’d you sleep?”

Liam merely closed her eyes and curled up against Louis, “Okay.”

Louis smiled again and set her laptop to the side and moved so she was lying next to Liam. 

“I told my mom.” Louis said quietly.

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to tell her.’

“It’s really okay. It went well. She’s upset I’ve been lying but she’s relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“Yeah, she thought it was something way worse than me being gay.” Louis said rolling her eyes. 

“Oh well that’s good then, right?”

“Right and she could stay here for a few days until things get sorted with your family.”

Liam sighed and nodded, “Thank you Louis, for this. You’re incredible.”

Louis smiled and kissed her lightly, “You’re my girl, I have to take care of you.”

“I’m your girl?” 

Louis furrowed her brow, “Well yeah.” 

Liam giggled and covered her mouth with her hands, “So what you’re saying is…” 

Louis laughed and took Liam’s hand from her mouth, “What I’m saying is you’re my girlfriend.”

Liam giggled again and kissed Louis quickly, “Well that’s good then.”

++

Liam stayed at Louis’ house for a few days before going back home long enough to get her school supplies and some clothes and staying at Zayn’s house. She saw her mom when she could and at first she didn’t know if she should be upset that her mom let her go. But her mom explained that she let her go because she knew Liam needed to be with Louis in that moment and nothing her mom could do or say could fix it like Louis could. In that moment any weird feelings Liam had toward her mom disappeared and she was just grateful she had such an amazing mom. She was concerned though for her parents’ marriage because from what her mom has told her, they have been fighting every day now and her mom isn’t even sleeping in the house, she’s sleeping at one of her coworkers place. Liam feels bad for making her parents fight this bad but her mom told her not to worry and that she would never want to be married to a man who doesn’t accept their children fully. Liam still felt a little guilty but she trusted her mom and decided to focus on other things. 

Like her relationship with Louis and how much she actually really loves Louis. She’s also been focusing more on school trying to get the best grades she can. She’s also started training at the gym her dad always trash talked since they were always competing. Initially she wasn’t going to compete in the next match since it was only weeks away since she joined but she had a point to prove to her dad. She wanted to prove that although she’s in a relationship with a girl and although he kicked her out and although she’s essentially alone she can still be the best, she can still be the champion he raised. 

Weeks later the match finally arrived and she was prepared for this. Louis agreed to go and Zayn and her mom would be there. It also helped that she knew her competitor, watched her train and knew her weaknesses. It would be a tight match she knew but she was going to win this and she wouldn’t allow any different. She went through her normal pre-match routine and felt more confident about this match than any of her other ones. Seeing her dad in the gym especially seeing how shocked he looked seeing her with the other gym gave her a wave of adrenaline she’s never had before a match. Louis kissed her good luck and she went onto the mat and completely dominated the match. Once it was over she rushed over to Louis and gave her a big kiss laughing at the same time as Louis tickled her. Liam kissed Louis again and again and finally pulled away from her just to see her dad standing across the gym starring at her. Liam didn’t even try to hide her smile and kissed Louis one more time before walking away and ignoring her dad completely.

++

It took a while for Liam’s dad to come around; a few months actually and by that time it was almost too late. Liam finished her A levels and was able to save enough money from her job as well as matches to get a down payment on a flat with Louis who finished her A levels the same time as Liam did. Both of the girls mothers helped set up the flat and threw them a small party that included Zayn, Harry, Ed, Niall and Louis’ sisters. It was small and chaotic but it was what they both needed; their loved ones surrounding them and giving them hope. 

It was a normal day for Liam; she went for her normal run with Louis, went to work, went to the gym, got home and cooked dinner for her and had plans to watch a few movies before they went to bed. After dinner however there was a knock on their flat door, expecting it to be a surprise visit from one of their friends Liam opened the door but it was actually her dad who looked like he had been crying. 

“What do you want?” Liam asked.

“I’ve come to talk.”

“Who is it? Is it Harry again? Tell her to get her own damn flat!” Louis yelled walking into the hallway and seeing Liam’s dad. “Oh. Well that’s not Harry.” Louis quickly walked up to Liam and wrapped her arm around her, “If you are going to yell at her again then I can’t allow you into our home.”

“I haven’t come to yell at her, I just want to talk.”

Louis looked at Liam, “You don’t have to do this.”

Liam sighed and nodded, “I know.” Liam looked back at her dad, “I’ll let you in and we can talk but if you say one ill word about me, my girlfriend or our relationship I am kicking you out of this place and I won’t talk to you again.”

“I understand.”

Liam nodded, “Alright, come in then.”

Louis glared at him as he walked in not being able to help it and led him into the living room. The girls sat on the couch together while Liam’s dad sat in the rocking chair. 

“I’ve come to apologize for the way I acted. I should have never yelled at you and called you those horrible names and I have no excuse for it at all. I am terribly sorry for hurting your feelings. It was wrong of me to kick you out of your home and I will never forgive myself. Your mother has talked some sense into me and has told me about you, Louis and how you’ve been treating my daughter. I guess what I’m saying is, is that I am very sorry Liam for everything and when you’re ready I would love to work on our relationship. I love you and I miss you, Li.”

As upset as Liam is with her father she does miss him and he seems sincere in his apologies, “I miss you too dad.” She told him honestly. “I don’t forgive you yet but in time I know that I can. You have to understand that it won’t be over night, I won’t forgive you tomorrow and I won’t want to hang out with you all the time. You said some terrible things to me and I can’t have you say those things again or to Louis or our relationship.”

“I understand, Li. I really do and I’ve changed. Just give me a chance.”

Liam looked at Louis who smiled softly and rubbed her hand over her thigh, “Okay, yeah. I’ll give you another chance.”

Liam’s father smiled, “Thank you Liam and thank you, Louis, for taking care of my daughter.”

Louis smiled and looked over at Liam, “It’s not a problem sir, I love her.”

He smiled again, “I can see that.”

++

It took a long time for Liam and Louis to feel comfortable with her dad but after a few dinners it was apparent he did change. It wasn’t the way Liam thought her life would go; meeting someone online, a girl no less, meeting them, falling in love, being kicked out, getting a flat with her girlfriend and finally connecting with her dad more than she’s ever had in her life. But she honestly wouldn’t change anything for the world because she’s not just a routine anymore, she’s not just some girl who trains and blogs when she can. She’s a girl whose met her missing puzzle piece, she’s a girl who can train like hell and kick anyone’s ass in the gym, she’s a girl who can survive being called horrible names and being kicked out and come out on top like a champion.


End file.
